


you're moving without moving

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lazy Days, M/M, Slow Dancing, im feeling soft in this chilis tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: waking up when Dan's still asleep is a rarity for Phil, and it puts him in the mood to just spend the day appreciating him in the softest and slowest ways he can.





	you're moving without moving

**Author's Note:**

> i finally listened to wasteland, baby! today and movement has made me,,, so soft   
> this just kind of happened anyway, enjoy!   
> title from movement by hozier

It doesn't happen very often that Phil wakes up before Dan. It's even rarer for them to not wake up intertwined in some way.

  
Sometimes Phil will wake up in the middle of the night and Dan will be curled up on his side, calm and soft. But in the dark, there's only so much watching Phil can do. This morning, he stirs earlier than usual, and opens his eyes to see Dan, still sound asleep, bathed in the sunlight that's pouring through their curtains. He wants to reach out to him, scooch towards him, curl into his side and fall asleep. But moments like these are so fleeting, and he's desperate to just admire Dan in his halo of light, just for a few minutes.

  
It's moments like this that make Phil stop and really think about how lucky he is. Their lives have been so hectic this last year, and he's barely had time to think it through. Ten years ago he didn't even know who Dan was. Now he's travelled the world by Dan's side and at the end of it all, Phil is still the person Dan wants to spend all his time with, the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Phil's so in awe of that. The idea that someone could just never get enough of him had always seemed so distant and impossible. Even the idea that Phil could spend all that time with someone and still not want to be apart from them for any longer than necessary is bizarre. He's changed so much since he first met Dan, but the one thing that still overwhelms him is how his love and need for Dan has only grown.

  
Dan begins to move, and Phil is pulled from his thoughts. With a quiet hum, Dan rolls from lying on his back to facing towards Phil. He sighs deeply and begins to snuffle softly. Phil's heart feels so full and warm he thinks it's going to burst. He almost reaches for his phone to snap a photo, but he doesn't want to even look away from Dan for a second.

  
Dan isn't a very still person. He's always fidgeting in some way; either he's pacing, or he's jogging his leg, or holding something in his hand to play with. Maybe a year of constant action has made him restless, or maybe he's just always been like that. Phil takes this moment to watch Dan be still. His side rises and falls gently as he breathes. The little snuffles make Phil smile. He remembers the first time Dan fell asleep next to him, tucked up into his chest while Phil sat up on his phone. It was the first time he'd ever heard Dan's little snores, and it was then that he began to realise that he didn't really ever want to be away from Dan. They were so young yet. They had no idea how much their lives would intertwine. Phil never knew he was capable of so much love. He remembers wondering how long it would last, whether Dan would be the one to stick around. He thought he'd never get used to his chest feeling so full of adoration. He's used to it now, but that doesn't make it any less his favourite feeling in the whole world.

  
Dan stretches out, his fingers sprawling. With a yawn, he begins to wake up, and Phil reaches out to thread his fingers through Dan's. When he sleepily opens his eyes, Phil smiles softly.

  
"Morning, sleepy head."

 

Dan stifles another yawn. "How long have you been watching me, perv?"

 

"Not nearly long enough," Phil replies quietly. 

 

* * *

  
It's not long before they're venturing out of bed in search of coffee. Phil's not sure what it is about today that's making him feel so in love with Dan, but he can feel his heart constricting as he watches Dan from behind, just going about his morning routine, making coffee. When Dan reaches up to grab a bowl from the cupboard, Phil takes his chance and steps forward, snaking his arms round Dan's waist and pressing his forehead against the back of Dan's neck. He can feel Dan's body rumble with a gruff chuckle as he dusts his fingers lightly over Phil's bare arm.

  
"Hello, you." As his arms come down, Phil moves his head to rest on his shoulder. He waits for Dan to set the bowl down before he begins to sway, moving his feet in little steps to try and start a kind of slow dance. Dan goes easily, leaning back and following Phil's lead. It's not long before he's turning himself in Phil's arms and linking his fingers around the back of Phil's neck. He presses their foreheads together and Phil leans in for a quick peck on the corner of Dan's mouth.

  
"What's gotten into you today?" Dan murmurs, his gaze flicking from Phil's gentle, emotion-filled eyes to his chapped lips, and back up again.

  
"Nothing," Phil replies. He watches Dan watching him and presses his lips back to Dan's in a slower, languid and loving kiss. "Just love you is all."

  
Dan's fingers begin to scratch at the hair at the nape of Phil's neck. One begins to trace forwards and behind his ear. Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of Dan's neatly cut nails and nimble fingers scritch-scratching at his skin. Dan lets his fingers trace down to Phil's shoulders and onto his bare chest, when Phil opens his eyes and places his hand over Dan's. They begin to sway again. There's something more intimate about this, a gentle waltz with intertwined fingers over a strongly beating heart that's full of nothing but love and pride and excitement for the future.

  
Today is going to be a slow, lazy day. Sometimes Phil hates those days, when nothing gets done and he feels unproductive. But today is different. Today he's going to spend some time admiring Dan from afar, or not so far away, as he does simple things. 

They shower together, and Phil takes extra time to just watch Dan tilt his head back, water running through his hair and over his body. He makes a big deal of washing Dan's hair, tugging lightly on the loose curls. He runs soapy hands over Dan's back. He squeezes Dan's ass and brings his hands back up to run over his chest and neck. There's somehow nothing sexual about this, and that's just how Phil wants it. He doesn't want heat and desperation. He just wants to enjoy being in Dan's presence in the slowest, gentlest, and purest ways he can. 

They curl up on the sofa together and spend the day watching anime. Phil ends up asleep on Dan's side and wakes up to his fingers carding through Phil's quiff. He doesn't move, doesn't give any indication that he's awake. He softly closes his eyes again and allows himself to bask in this simple act of affection. Every now and then Dan will give the tiniest tug, and Phil lets a little sigh escape his mouth. He gives in and nuzzles into Dan's side, muttering something that, in his sleep-clouded mind, doesn't even make sense to him. His arms snake around Dan and one hand finds its way up Dan's shirt and onto his belly. He runs his hands over the hair there and finds comfort in just brushing his fingers backwards and forwards, keeping his touch as light as he can until Dan squirms and swats at his hand, complaining that it tickles. Phil smiles and stops, pressing a kiss to Dan's side through his shirt. Dan doesn't ask again what's going on with Phil today, what all this showering in affection is about, but Phil can tell he's thinking it as he looks up and catches Dan giving him a soft, albeit confused look. 

Neither of them can be bothered to move from their spot on the sofa, so the curtains in their living room don't get closed. Somehow that leads to a romantic evening of ordering Domino's and watching the sun go down over the London skyline, but neither of them can really complain about that. By the time they're finally heading back to bed, Phil is almost falling asleep again. 

"Come on, grandad," Dan nudges him softly with his knee. Phil makes a whine in protest but when Dan begins to get up it almost seems more effort to stay on the sofa and let Dan walk away. 

They brush their teeth side by side and when they finally get to bed Phil makes sure they're touching in some way, even if he's picking up a book for the last ten minutes before he goes to sleep, and Dan is on his phone, scrolling through tumblr. When Phil sets down his book and turns off the lamp on his side of the bed, Dan puts his phone on charge and curls into Phil's side. He presses a kiss to Phil's arm and smiles up at him. 

"Did I tell you I love you too?" he murmurs softly.

"Once or twice, maybe." Phil manages a sleepy smirk before he gives Dan a quick peck on the lips. 

"Well I do," Dan tells him, wrapping his arms round Phil's torso and pulling him close. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed! comments are always appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
